Girlfriends
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot, MWPP: James had one. Even Peter had one. And yet Sirius had no date for Valentine's Day. Oh the lengths Remus would go through for the sake of friendship.


**Disclaimer: **I so wish I could call this my own, unfortunately I can't. Such a shame.

A/N: I haven't done a HP story in awhile. I think my HP interest is waning, although Remus and Sirius will always have a place in my heart. Well, here's a short that came from me idly thinking about Sirius' first line and then turning it into a story. What's the point of it? Really, I couldn't tell you. (Maybe you can tell me.)

Warnings: Take your meanings where you can. ;P

* * *

"Why aren't we going out?"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked a he looked over the top of his book to glance at his friend sprawled on the chair across from him. Clearly he hadn't heard Sirius right.

"I asked why aren't we going out," Sirius repeated, a completely serious expression on his face.

Remus blankly stared at his friend, wondering where the question had come from before giving an uncertain smile. "Er, because we're both guys?" he queried, wondering if this was a punch line to some new joke of Sirius'. If it was, it wasn't very funny.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave a huff of annoyance as he sat upright in his chair. "This isn't a joke Remmy, I'm asking a completely serious question here."

"And I'm giving you a completely serious answer," Remus answered, concluding that this _was _some type of new joke and promptly returned to his book. Honestly, the things Sirius thought of. Of course Remus should have known that wasn't the end of it as his book was plucked from his hands and carelessly thrown on the table. He gave a defeated sigh when it became clear Sirius wasn't going to give back his reading material. "What is it, Sirius?"

The boy grinned now that he had Remus' full attention and slouched back down in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Just think about it, we'd be perfect for each other. Now just wait, Remus." He held up a hand to stop Remus' protests when he saw the teen open his mouth to retort with some silly logical answer. "We both have similar interests," he started, ticking off the reasons on his fingers. "We have a very deep, special bond. And we both have dashing good looks."

"Right," Remus said unconvinced. "First off, Sirius, we couldn't be more different in our interests. I'm surprised we get along so well. Second, that 'special bond' you're referring to is friendship, something that we have with the rest of our friends. And I'm not even going to dignify that third reason with a response."

"But Remus," Sirius whined as he leaned his elbows on the table, "our bond is different. It's…it's…"

"A deep and soulful bond that extends beyond the metaphysical plains of existence?" Remus asked dryly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Sirius answered with a happy grin. "I'm so glad you understand me." He flung his arms around Remus and ruffled the golden brown hair.

Remus pushed Sirius with a sigh and tried to straighten his hair. "Sirius, you said that exact same phrase to your girlfriend last week. And speaking of that, shouldn't you be talking to her about this?"

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "That was last week, and we broke up. We were just too different," he sighed dramatically.

"So isn't there another person, preferably female and _not me_, that you should go after?" he continued reasonably as he reached for his book. "There's an entire school full of girls who'd love to date you."

"Yeah, but they're all the same," he pouted. "James and Peter got the good ones."

"Lily doesn't like you, at all really," Remus pointed out. "And Peter's girlfriend is a very nice girl from Hufflepuff so don't do anything to her." It had come as a surprise when Peter had shown up with a petite brunette as his girlfriend, but they suited each other and Remus was happy that Peter had found someone.

"I know, but that's them and you're you," Sirius said petulantly. "You're different and since everyone else is taken that just leaves you."

Remus rolled his eyes, flipping open his book to the page he'd been reading before Sirius interrupted him. "Oh yes, because that makes me feel _so _much better," he said sarcastically. There was a moody silence as Sirius sulked in his chair with a forlorn air about him and Remus tried to studiously ignore the teen. Of course Remus' caring nature couldn't let his friend suffer. Stupid morals. "Okay Sirius, what's this really about?"

Sirius answer was too soft for Remus to hear and he had to repeat it twice. "I said I just wanted someone special to celebrate Valentine's Day with," Sirius muttered as he sat hunched over in his seat with his arms pillowing his chin on the table.

Remus blinked in mild surprise, looking around the Common Room and noticing all the hearts and other decorations adorning the walls. He'd forgotten all about that, as it wasn't a very high up holiday in his opinion. He knew it meant a lot to Sirius though judging by the wide smile he sported while bestowing affections on whatever girlfriend he had at the time. This year didn't seem to be the case and he'd never seen Sirius looking so…depressed before.

"And…you want to celebrate with me?" Remus questioned cautiously as he tried to piece together what Sirius was getting at. At Sirius' jerky nod of agreement he sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry Padfoot, but-"

"I know, you're a guy and it just wouldn't work," Sirius broke in with a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. "Sorry for bothering you, Remus."

Remus felt so bad at the downtrodden look as Sirius picked himself up and sluggishly headed towards the dormitory stairs. A floating heart with wings singing a romance song flittered by his head and Sirius didn't even poke it like he usually did. "Sirius wait," he called out, shutting the Charms book he'd been reading and picking up his wand.

Sirius' face broke out into a huge grin as with a muttered charm a very cute girl with honey curls and large lupine eyes stood in place where Remus had once been. She tugged uncomfortably on her school skirt with a pained expression on her face as she held her hand out to the teen.

"Just for one day," Remus muttered as Sirius started sprouting out sappy phrases as he plucked a long stemmed rose from one of the displays and handed it to him.

"Thanks Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed his friend's slender wrist and dragged the brunette out the door. "You won't regret it!"

He looked happier than Remus had seen him since the beginning of February and Remus allowed himself to be carted off to that awfully tacky place Madam Puddifoot's for a 'date.'

The things he did for friendship.


End file.
